As Luck Would Have It
by Olivsissweet
Summary: J.O.N.A.S. Joe Lucas was working at the bank when he is kidnapped by three brothers. He soon falls for one of his captors nicknamed Robin. But the other two captors do unspeakable things to both Joe and Robin. Will Joe manage to escape in one piece? WARNING: Rape, Molesting, Violence, JOICK


Joe was at the local bank where he worked. He laughed at something his friend, Garbo said before heading to the bathroom. He did his business and washed his hands. As he exited the bathroom, he saw three men with guns. They were wearing black ski masks. One of them spotted Joe and pointed his gun at him. Joe gulped and raised his hands above his head.

The man walked over to Joe and grabbed him. He pointed the gun at Joe's face and Joe gulped again. Then the three men dragged Joe out the door. Joe glanced at Garbo before he was yanked out the door. He was shoved into a black van and was tied up by two of the three thugs. The third man got in the driver's seat and began to drive away.

A cloth was shoved into Joe's mouth and a bandana was tied around his eyes. His hands were shoved behind his back and were tied with duct tape. Once the two men stopped tying him up, Joe scooted toward the door, or the place he thought the door was. He couldn't see anything with the stupid bandana on.

Joe felt the van make a sharp turn and he hit the door with a grunt. As he was coming back to his senses, he felt someone rub his head. Joe jerked away fearfully.

"I'm sorry," the guy's soft voice said. "I was just checking you for injuries."

"Robin, get over here!" the second guy snapped.

"Sorry," Robin said softly as he shuffled away from Joe.

Joe had a feeling that Robin didn't want to do this. He felt that Robin was forced to rob the bank then kidnap him. Joe felt bad for Robin when he heard skin slapping skin.

"Hey! Easy with him!" the driver said.

"Sorry Hawk," the second guy said.

Joe heard sniffling.

"Suck it up Robin!" the second guy said. "I didn't hit you that hard!"

"Eagle!" Hawk snapped.

"Sorry," Eagle said again.

That's when Joe realized that they were using their code names. I mean, who would name their child eagle?

"Robin," Hawk said kindly. "You know we have to do this for Mom."

"I know," Robin said softly. "I just wish there was another way."

"Me too," Hawk said. "But for us, there isn't another way. We need the money for Mom's operation."

"I know," Robin said. "I'll help…for Mom."

"That's the spirit!" Hawk said.

They drove for about three hours. When they finally stopped, one of the men grabbed Joe and dragged him out of the van. Joe was dragged up a few stairs and through a doorway before he was dragged down some more stairs and untied. When Joe was untied, he tried to make a run for it. One thug, who Joe found out was Eagle, punched him in the stomach very hard. Joe felt bile rise up his throat as he struggled to breathe.

"Eagle!" Hawk snapped. "If you keep this up, you won't be able to have 'fun' with him later!"

"Okay Hawk," Eagle said.

"Robin, tend to him while I fix dinner," Hawk said.

"Yes Hawk," Robin said.

Robin walked down the stairs with the First-Aid kit and some ice. Hawk closed and locked the door behind him. Robin approached Joe and handed him the ice. Joe hesitantly accepted the ice and placed it on his stomach. He started feeling queasy again and ended up vomiting on the floor.

Robin walked to a door and opened it. In it was a broom and mop. Robin grabbed the mop and a bucket and went to the sink that was in the basement. He poured water into the bucket and went back over to Joe. Then he started wiping up Joe's vomit. Joe shakily sat down in a chair that was behind him. He kept the ice on his bruised stomach.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked once he finished mopping up Joe's vomit.

"Y-yeah," Joe said.

"I'll empty the bucket and leave it with you in case you feel sick again," Robin said.

"Okay," Joe said.

"What's your name?" Robin asked.

"Joe, what's yours?" Joe asked.

"I can't tell you," Robin said.

"Sure you can," Joe said. "I doubt I'll be able to tell the police much about you since I can't see your face."

Robin sighed. "My name's Nick," he said. "Don't let my brothers know that I told you. They might…hurt me if they found out…well, Eagle might but Hawk is very kind to me."

"I noticed," Joe said. "So, if you guys are using bird names, can I be Raven?"

Nick laughed, causing Joe to smile.

"You have a nice laugh," Joe said.

Nick stopped laughing and looked at Joe intently.

"Thank you," Nick said softly.

"You're welcome," Joe said.

"Robin!" Hawk called from the stairs.

"I have to go," Nick said.

"Bye Robin," Joe said,

Nick smiled. "Bye Raven," he said.

Nick walked up the stairs to his brother and his brother put a plate of food on the top of the stairs before closing the door. Joe walked up the stairs and grabbed the plate. After vomiting everything in his stomach, Joe was surprisingly hungry. Joe gobbled up the food before curling up on the rickety bed. He liked Robin but he hoped he would be rescued soon.


End file.
